


Trolling

by Asynca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Because we all know what Sombra does best. Speed prompt, written in 22 minutes.





	

Okay, so there were many other things she should have been doing. She knew that. Things like planting keyloggers in LumeriCo’s latest installation, watching their security cam footage for information about what was going on there, yadda yadda.

All that could wait, though.

She’d figured out something critically important: how to hack Reaper’s gun cache in Talon’s live training range, and he was about to face one of their armed training bots. Chewing on a thumbnail, she leant intently towards the screen, watching the security footage she’d patched. Oh, this was definitely going to be _good_.

“What is all this infernal giggling,” a dry voice with a strong French accent asked from behind her. “It can’t possibly be work.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Sombra said easily, still watching Reaper. “All work and no play…”

Curiosity must have gotten the better of Widowmaker, because pretty soon there was a faint reflection of a blue face in Sombra's screen. “Is that Reaper?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Sombra said, a smile pulling at her lips as Reaper engaged the bot.

They both watched the screen for a moment as Reaper emptied his magazines into it, threw aside his guns and wound up to death blossom, reaching dramatically into his cloak to grab his

— _nothing_? There was nothing there…?

Despite having no face, his expression… it only took him a fraction of a second to realise what was going on and he looked directly at the security camera. They didn’t need audio to hear what he was saying—his shout penetrated the walls of the stronghold. “ _SOMBRA—_!”

Sombra laughed—people should know better than to expect their tech would always work when she was around!—when she realised the reflection in her screen was smirking as well. She looked back over her shoulder. “Enjoy the show?”

Widowmaker looked mildly impressed. “Oh, I _like_ you.” She had a rare grin.

Sombra laughed once. “Pfft, of course you do,” she said, casually unlocking Reaper’s gun cache so he didn’t actually get hurt. “Everybody loves Sombra.”


End file.
